


Take Me Home

by Just__Sparks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dating, Doctor Merlin, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Merlin attends his first family dinner with his boyfriend, Arthur Pendragon.





	Take Me Home

          "Father," Arthur began in determination, having yet to step over the threshold of his childhood home, "this is my boyfriend, Merlin Emrys."

          Merlin glanced up to look Uther Pendragon directly in the eyes, where he hoped not to see pure hatred leering back at him. To his surprise, he was met with brief curiosity tinging the elder Pendragon's domineering gaze, before it returned to its normally impassive facade. Uther nodded, then responded with a clipped, "So I see."

          Purposefully, Arthur reached down and threaded his fingers through Merlin's own, guiding him into the home he had once lived in. As he shut the door behind him, the brunet appraised his surroundings in slight wonder, as he had always been curious about where his boyfriend had spent the majority of his youth. For the better part of their two year relationship, he had been tight-lipped regarding anything to do with his time before they had met, at least anything that hinted near his childhood. What Merlin had gleaned from the few phrases tossed out in frustration by Arthur periodically was that his mother had died giving birth to him, and the relationship he held with his father was strained at best. The lankier man had never pressed, because to his credit otherwise, Arthur was nearly an open book.

          Having turned away from them in a flourish earlier, Uther had not waited for them to follow. Clinging to Merlin's hand like a lifeline, the blond led him in the direction that his father had gone off to. Tearing his thoughts and eyes away from the ostentatious living room beside them, the thinner man braced himself for a dinner as uncomfortable as the first exchange had proven to be. Once they reached the table at which they are to dine, the couple found they were not the only ones who had been requested to attend this evening in particular. 

          Arthur pulled out Merlin's chair, and then pushed it in, where the younger man's dark blue eyes fall on a man with blonde curly hair and a friendly smile. Beside him, seated at Uther's left hand, was a woman more beautiful than Merlin had ever met. Her striking eyes and definitive eyebrows were poised, just as the rest of her body was, by the tension within her. However, at the sight of Arthur, her shoulders released a modicum of that, and her facial features brightened considerably. Seating himself to the left of Merlin at the rectangular table, Arthur found himself at his father's right hand.

          "Well, now that both of my children have arrived, shall we eat?"

          Everyone around the table nodded, and began filling their plates in silence, except for the occasional request for a specific item. Self consciously, Merlin picked at his salad, aware that he had multiple glances thrown his way. Generally of the more loquacious sort, this sudden clam-like posturing signaled to Arthur how very awkward his partner felt. A few minutes into the meal, and Merlin managed to slice himself with the knife from his cutlery, which only further exacerbated Arthur's opinion on the matter.

          "Fucking hell!" Merlin exclaimed, before he remembered his company at the present.

           With blood pouring out of his hand, having already spilled all over his clothes and the fancy dinner napkin underneath it on the table, he rose quickly with a purpose.

           "The kitchen's that way, love," Arthur murmured calmly, as he pulled Merlin away from the rest of the party seated at the table.

           Merlin hadn't even realized the blond had stood up beside him, but was grateful all the same for the fact that Arthur remained entirely calm while he himself was anything but. He hadn't meant to be so much of a klutz so early, and now felt guilty for imposing, possibly ruining the second meal Arthur has had with his family together in years. Once in the kitchen, Arthur grabbed for a washcloth out of one of the dozens of drawers, while Merlin rinsed off his cut in the stainless steel sink.

           Unwilling to look Arthur in the face, he waited until the blood was all cleaned off of him, before he allowed the man to wet the rag in the free flowing water, and then tenderly pressed it against the large cut across his palm. In frustration, Merlin procured the cloth from his hands, intent on fixing himself up on his own. Turning away from him, Arthur strode off to search for a bandage, rather than bicker about who'll hold the cloth.  A minute or so later, the sound of unfamiliar footsteps had Merlin looking up, finding whom he had deduced as Arthur's sister standing beside him.

           "Will your hand be alright?" she asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

           "Nothing that can't be patched up here. The hospital is no doubt a nightmare at this hour, and I'd do best to avoid it if possible. Likewise, my co-workers would have a field day in taking the piss from me over this."

           "So you're a doctor, then?" she inquired, her green eyes now scrutinizing him, rather than his hands.

           "Afraid so. I'm not normally this clumsy, but-"

           "Don't let the man lie to you, Morgana. Thankfully, he can curb those tendencies around those in his professional care. Unfortunately, he does not seem to have the ability to extend that towards himself. It's frightening, as well as endearing," Arthur declared, pursing his lips as he bandaged up the brunet's hand.

           Looking to Merlin for confirmation, Morgana received a sheepish nod to concur with his partner's assessment of him. As he does this, Arthur removed his hands from Merlin's left, admiring the handiwork he had done to it.

           "Good as new," Arthur declared. 

           "Thank you," Merlin replied, before placing a soft kiss against Arthur's cheek.

           Reaching out, the blond cupped his boyfriend's left cheek with his right hand, boring his lighter blue irises into the dark blue one's across from his own.

           "Are you going to be alright? I know that Uther can be intimidating at first-" Arthur began, then trailed off.

           Placing his hands against Arthur's sturdy chest, disregarding present company, Merlin stepped closer into the other man's personal space.

           "I'll be fine," the brunet assured. 

           Moving forward, Merlin pressed another chaste kiss into his lips, before turning around to find Morgana regarding them with the look of a child who had just been promised coins for the gumball machine.

           After adjourning back into the dining room to finish their meal, the rest of the time spent eating went smoothly. Leon and Uther had long finished their food, but had politely waited for the rest to return, purely out of manners. It was not until dinner was cleared away, and Arthur volunteered himself to do the dishes, that anything had the chance to veer into uncharted territory once again. 

           Unsure of how to act when not faced with a specific activity he should be doing, Merlin opted to dry the dishes after Arthur scrubbed them, thus affording him a bit of space between he and Uther until he could figure out how to speak to a man he virtually knew nothing about. Once the dishes were finished off some minutes later, however, the newcomer in the house was set with the same problem once again. That was cleared up quickly when Morgana invited everyone out onto the back porch to watch the sunset, with wine for all who wish to enjoy it. 

           Having to use the bathroom, Merlin was one of the last to venture out toward the french doors that were attached to the living room, which had been left open so that he could find them. A picture hung on the wall to his left, just before the wall opened up to the living room, stopped him though, when he spied it in his direct line of sight. The frame was wooden, and had been well loved, it seemed. The picture itself was of an orchard, in what looked to be Italy, if he were to wager a guess. A signature in the bottom right hand corner bore the initials inscribed as, Y.P. 

           "Arthur's mother painted that back when she and I attended University together," a deep voice intoned, caught Merlin unawares.

           Visibly blanching, he turned to find Uther affording him consideration not far from him, as he tread forward with a glass of wine in his hand.

           "She was talented then. It's a beautiful piece," Merlin replied, taking his gaze away from Uther.

           "Ygraine was a kind person, who rarely spoke ill of anyone. Instead, when she felt any emotion strongly enough, she would create art. This was one of the last pieces she created, before Arthur was born," Uther informed, then took a steep sip of the alcohol from his glass.

           Although the statement was a seemingly innocent one, at least to most, to Merlin it held a deeper meaning. Arthur's birth marked his entry into the world, as well as his mother's departure from it. The thought of such a thing occurring to Merlin actually made him wonder if that wouldn't cause him to become whatever it was that had driven Arthur so far from his only living parent.

           "She was ecstatic to be pregnant, wasn't she?" Merlin inquired whilst gesturing to the picture, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

           Uther stared into his glass, as if contemplating ignoring the question, before he glanced back up at Merlin.

           "Yes, she was."

           Before Merlin had the chance to speak up again, Arthur strode through the open doors, and swept his eyes over the room. When they landed on Merlin and his father standing close together, as if in conversation, he made a bee-line for them. Trepidation in his movements, the blond sidled up beside Merlin, protectively wrapping an arm around his waist with his left hand. 

           "There you are. I was worried you'd gotten lost. Would you come settle something for me? Morgana and I have had a disagreement, and only a medical expert could know the answer to the question that has been posed."

           "Sure, love," Merlin murmured, his eyes dropping away from the scrutinizing ones above him.

           Allowing himself to be drug outside, he dipped his head towards Uther, before leaving the man standing there in front of the painting all by himself. Once the two younger men had left the room, Uther swallowed the remnants of his glass, before going for another one. Out of doors, on the veranda, the mood was far less melancholy.

           Leaning against the railing, Merlin was nestled firmly against Arthur's chest, which was comedic to Morgana as she watched him explain the answer with his arms flailing around a bit wildly. Leon was beside her, watching on with amusement as well, noting the firm happiness dancing in Arthur's eyes. Besotted, he mused, was the only word that could accurately describe his childhood best mate.

           "It is not often that I am, but I stand corrected, then," Morgana stated, laughing at the notion entirely.

           "Well, your brother is dating the man, Morgana. I'm sure this is not the first medical explanation he's been privy to, darling," Leon offered up.

           "The odds were stacked against my favor from the start then. I see that now. Speaking of which, I am curious, how did you two meet?" Morgana queried.

           At this point, the eldest Pendragon present walked out, joining the rest congregated in the slowly cooling night air. Merlin felt a certain rigidity enter the arm Arthur had slung around him, tightening at the sight of his father again. Looking over at the blond, he began speaking in his stead, as the younger Pendragon leveled his father with an icy stare.

           "I was headed in for a shift, but desperately needed some caffeine, so I stopped in a coffee shop not far from the hospital. On my way out, I somehow managed to stumble over my own two feet, and ended up losing hold of my cup. Instead of spilling all over the floor like I had hoped it would, it flew behind me, and exploded across Arthur's chest. Needless to say, I was late to work that night."

           Arthur briefly allowed the foul look on his face to slip, as he fondly remembered the night in which he had his favorite shirt ruined. Uther noted the genuine softness that now colored his son’s  expression. 

           "I can imagine how well that went over with my brother. He has always been meticulous about how he dressed, even if it meant not a stain on his lazy day clothes on a Sunday."

           Merlin glanced over to Arthur, whom he shared a brief tender look with, before he swivelled his eyes back toward Morgana.

           "You aren't wrong. He was a complete prat about it. Somehow, though, I managed to diffuse the situation, and offer to buy him dinner as a way of apology. It was all I had, spur of the moment, but for whatever reason, it worked."

           Arthur pressed a kiss into Merlin’s right cheek, which earned him another endearing smile in his direction seconds later. Meanwhile, Uther shifted his feet and pursed his lips, as he silently marveled at the ease with which Arthur doled out affection toward his partner. The happiness was infectious, and soon Morgana and Leon were grinning as well.

           "Ah, food. The quintessential way to a man's heart. Is that when you began seeing each other?" Morgana asked, after the two had returned their attention to her again.

           "No," Arthur chimed in, flitting his gaze to Uther and then away. "It was a good few months before we were anything more than friends. His erratic work schedule, coupled with mine, left us with so little time to actually see one and other. Which is a problem, to this day, actually. The fact that we're both here now is a feat in itself, with the hours that we work."

            Merlin nodded, and then continued, "He's not wrong. The times I work rarely align with his, and I can be gone for longer than I'm actually scheduled for, if we're shorthanded. It's a vicious cycle, but we've been making it work for us so far."

            "How long is that?" Uther posed, drawing all eyes to him.

            "Two years," Arthur replied tersely, viewing the question as an intrusion.

            "You've put up with my brother for that long? Most flee after the first year, from what I remember. I think you deserve some type of award, Merlin," Morgana stated in amusement, much to her brother's displeasure.

            "Morgana!" the blond hissed out in annoyance.

            "I think I've told him that a time or two, actually," Merlin responded with an easy smile, followed by a short chuckle.

            Before Arthur could become sour faced with him as well, the raven haired man slid his left arm around his boyfriend, squeezing him around the waist in a subtle show of comfort. Relaxing at the touch, the blond's face became less angry, which only made Morgana’s smile wider.

            "I like you, Merlin. You should stick around longer," Morgana proclaimed, which Arthur recognized as her seal of approval.

            "Have no fear, my fair lady, I'm not going anywhere," Merlin declared aloud, but with his eyes never leaving Arthur this time, as if to drive the point home.

            Swirling his drink around, eyeing the intensity of the two in front of him, Uther turned to walk back inside. The movement caught Arthur's eye, and suddenly he discovered himself mumbling an apology to the present company, before hot footing it after him. Hearing the footsteps behind him, the owner of the house swivelled his body around, so that he was able to face his son.

            "Arthur?" Uther said, aware that his son happened to be at the point of his anger bubbling over.

            "If you have an opinion about Merlin, you may as well spit it out right now. Regardless of what you say though, I'll have you know that I intend to marry him," Arthur continued, while Uther simultaneously pointed out softly, "I like him."

            It took Arthur a moment to realize what his father had said, but when Uther's smile became more pronounced on his face, the blond gave the moment pause.

            "Wait, what?" he demanded, almost believing he had imagined the words out of his father’s lips.

            "I like him, Arthur. I believe, if your mother were alive, she would too," Uther revealed, giving time for the revelation to wash over his son.

            "Well, good," Arthur rejoined, suddenly at a loss for words.

            As a father, Uther has always been demanding, and rarely ever agreed with his childrens' decisions. That extended from their choices of Uni, all the way down to how they managed their time on a daily basis. When he had gone after Uther, he had been expecting a row, but was now unsure of where to go from there.

            "Is that all you had to say, or can I make use of my lavatory now?" his father demanded, raising an eyebrow at him.

            "Yes, go right ahead. I mean, it is your home, after all," Arthur sputtered.

            Smirking slightly, Uther then does just that. Meanwhile, Arthur remained there, stunned. A slow smile engorged itself on his face, which is how Merlin, Morgana, and Leon found him, when they all piled into the room shortly after Uther had disappeared. 

            As the occupants of the room decided on what to do next, he absentmindedly leaned his head against Merlin’s shoulder blades from behind. A warmth spread through Arthur’s chest as he listened to those around him speaking. Happiness filled him, as he mused, this was what coming home should actually feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I wrote months ago, and it has been sitting in a folder on my laptop ever since. I had thought about trashing it, but after rereading it, I made the decision to do otherwise. So, I hope someone enjoys it. If you do, let me know. Have a great day!
> 
> PS. Take Me Home by Us The Duo can be considered slight inspiration for this piece as well, but not necessarily. I hummed it while writing, so there's that. If you feel the need to do so, you could listen to it alongside reading this.


End file.
